


What Lies Beneath

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [82]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Rachel decides she's ready to stop hiding who she is.
Series: Finding My Way [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: What Lies Beneath  
Characters: Rachel Gatina  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Rachel decides she's ready to stop hiding who she is.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Wonder

FMW #82: What Lies Beneath

Rachel acts like a bitch because she doesn't want anyone to know the real her. She hides the truth about what lies beneath as a way to protect herself.

She knows that her friends wonder if there's anything beneath the attitude and some day she plans to tell them and show them what she hides from them.

Rachel's scared of letting anyone know that the attitude isn't real. She's worried that she'll let herself care for these people and they'll hurt her.

Her own parents don't give her attention. They give her money and make sure she's got a place to live. But it's just a house and not a home.

She sighs softly and sits down on the bleachers at the River Court. She watches Lucas and the guys play basketball. She watches Brooke and the other girls talk, and she's jealous.

Rachel wants to be their friend. But she's afraid that they won't like her. After a moment of hesitation, she gets up and walks over to Brooke and Peyton. 

She's surprised when they let her join them. When Brooke smiles, she smiles back at the other girl. Maybe this will go okay. She's never had female friends before.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
